


In His Hands

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Dominance, Drabble, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submission, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many new games...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Hands

Though he knew that the supple leather straps held him suspended, Ciel swore he was floating. Soft leather bindings even enwrapped his prick and balls, not allowing him to harden enough to ejaculate. Small raised welts had made a tapestry of his skin, and a long, black-lacquered fingernail incised a rose in bloom around his nipple as he watched, enraptured.

There was nothing in Ciel’s control. He couldn’t move, couldn’t come, and couldn’t do anything but what Undertaker’s hands, voice and cock bade of him. It was bliss.

“So glad you put yourself in my hands, my dearest little earl.”


End file.
